costumbres, hábitos y reflejos
by ayumi-nightbeauty
Summary: post-diaboromon strikes back / Existen muchas cosas entre ellos que necesitan cambiar... Yamato/Sora.


Aqui vengo con otro fic, este es un oneshot, asi que no estaran esperando por el siguiente capi, XD.

Bueno, la idea de esto surgió tras una discusión en un foro de aqui mismo, , en donde un fan Taiora dijo algo sobre la pelicula "Diaboromon Strikes Back", algo que me dejó pensando, sobre una particular escena casi al final de esta. Lamentablemente, lo que dijo era cierto, Sora si se inclina en Taichi cuando Omegamon le cede sus poderes a Imperialdramon, le toma el bazo y todo. Como fan Taiora, el tipo este vio hasta fuegos artificiales en la escena (eso por lo que dijo).

Yo? Yo vi lo que traté de explicar con el fic. Que espero lo disfruten.

A/N: Este fic comienza justo momentos despues de terminar la pelicula. Esta escrito desde el POV de Sora, pero narrado en tercera persona.

A/N2: Para los que no sepan, ugh, no me gusta poner esto, pero es necesario:

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR!** En todos mis fics el formato es el siguiente: "Dialogo", _Pensamientos_ estas no incluyen palabras en cursiva dentro de un parrafo, generalmente son oraciones independientes o palabras sueltas dentro del fic, la mayoria de las veces se indicara cuando es un pensamiento si es que el POV refleja los pensamiento de mas de una persona, _(oraciones asi)_ son solo un estilo que he adquirido, no significa nada mas que parrafos parte de la historia .~. este simbolo indica algun salto en el tiempo, ya sea flashback o un salto al futuro (se daran cuenta por lo que sucede antes o despues de verlos), .~~~~~~~~~~~~. esto significa un cambio de escena

A/N3: No me pidan que cambie mi forma de escribir, por favor, para mi me resulta mas facil lo que ya estoy haciendo que acomodarme a otro estilo.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Costumbres, Hábitos y Reflejos"<strong>

**Por Ayumi.**

* * *

><p>Sora meció su mano, despidiéndose hasta que el resto del grupo desapareció en la distancia, y luego soltó un suspiro. Sonrió aliviada, sabiendo que el peligro ya había desaparecido, y con un poco de suerte, la paz perduraría por unos cuantos años más, unos largos años preferiblemente.<p>

Dio media vuelta, caminando la poca distancia que había avanzado al despedir a sus amigos, su sonrisa aun intacta, hasta detenerse frente a él.

Yamato.

Cuando Imperialdramon logró derrotar a Diaboromon, esta vez para siempre, Sora no creía haberse sentido más aliviada en su vida. Ella había tenido toda la intención de romper aquel hábito que le impedía mostrar demasiado afecto hacia Yamato en público (su contacto se limitaba a su mano en el antebrazo del rubio), pero algo en su expresión le dijo que él no estaba de humor para ser abordado, muchos menos ser distraído de sus pensamientos.

Era desesperante y desesperanzador verlo cerrarse así con sus amigos, con _ella_, cuando deberían estar celebrando esta victoria, pero Sora sabía que lo que sea estaba molestando a su novio era algo que él prefería resolver solo, ya después Yamato le confiaría su inquietud, cuando él estuviera listo. Ella no quería ser como sus fans y agobiarlo, ni invadir su espacio personal; Yamato se lo había dicho, él la quería por ser diferente al resto de las chicas, entre otras cosas.

Mas, a veces… a veces deseaba ser exactamente como ellas y tener el suficiente coraje para irrumpir en su privacidad y preguntarle qué era lo que le agobiaba tanto.

Por ahora se conformaría con lo que él estuviera dispuesto a compartir, así que le sonrió ampliamente, tratando de decirle con ese simple gesto cuanto lo apreciaba, cuanto… le quería. Fue recompensada con una pequeña sonrisa, pero una que no logró sentir. Yamato era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos, lo sabía, pero por algún motivo, Sora pudo notar cuanto le costó darle aquel gesto de cariño.

_Esta fingiendo… ¿por qué?_

"¿Estas lista?" le dijo, ofreciendo su brazo.

Sora asintió, tratando de empujar hacia un rincón de su mente la incertidumbre que la actitud de Yamato provocó en ella. Posó su mano en su antebrazo y dejó que la guiara hacia su hogar. Iban en la misma dirección que el resto de sus amigos habían tomado minutos antes, pero antes de llegar a la intersección de la calle, Yamato giró en dirección al parque. Sora le siguió en silencio, sintiéndose poco a poco más relajada al ver como las cosas entre ambos iban volviendo a la normalidad. Sonrió divertida ante la situación; estaban viviendo en el siglo veintiuno, mas aun así, Yamato se comportaba como si fueran los años treinta.

"Siempre… te comportas así," dijo finalmente, sin saber a donde los llevaría esta conversación.

"¿Así como?"

Sora sintió el calor nacer en su rostro y no necesitaba de un espejo para saber que el rubor se hacía presente rápidamente, pero no por eso dejó de contestar. No sabía a qué venía todo esto, solo que era una conversación que debían tener.

Con un suspiro, contestó. "Así… a la antigua."

Yamato la miró con curiosidad, dejando sus ojos clavados en ella ya que no los necesitaba más para ver el camino, ya estaban en el parque. Sora desvió su mirada, el rubor acentuándose en sus mejillas.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Yamato cuando su silencio se prolongó innecesariamente.

"Bueno…" su mano se agarró con más fuerza de su brazo, pero luego se relajó, no queriendo dañarle. "Sé que no te gustan las muestras públicas de afecto. Pero cada vez que salimos a pasear, o inclusive en una cita, tu… solo me ofreces tu brazo, Yamato… No inicias ningún tipo de contacto, y no es que quiera que seas extra cariñoso conmigo en público, pero… tomarnos de las manos… no es mucho pedir, ¿verdad?"

Yamato se detuvo de repente. El parque estaba casi desierto, solo algunas parejas quedaban rondándolo, pero estaban demasiado absortas en su pequeño mundo como para prestarle atención a un par de adolecentes. Yamato miró hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño en concentración, como tratando de buscar alguna respuesta, y luego volvió a fijar su vista en ella.

"No," dijo él en respuesta a su pregunta. "Supongo que no."

"Yamato—"

"Tal vez esto no está funcionando."

Sora so volteó rápidamente hacia él, sintiéndose altamente sorprendida. Captó una mirada conflictiva en Yamato, algo cerca a la frustración, pero asemejándose más a… a una de dolor, cosa que la dejó confundida. Mas, cuando el rubio se soltó de su agarre, Sora sintió un terrible presentimiento descender sobre ella. Algo claramente no estaba funcionando.

"¿Qué… estás diciendo?"

Él no respondió, solo caminó unos pasos lejos de ella y Sora, por primera vez desde la pasada navidad, se permitió sentir la distancia que, aun después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, Yamato trataba de poner con el resto de los elegidos. Pero, esta distancia no era algo que se pudiera remediar con caminar los pasos que él había tomado, no, esta era un abismo que se abría entre ellos.

_Dios…_

Y que a cada segundo parecía hacerse más y más grande.

"¿Yamato?"

El rubio suspiró, enfocando su vista en el cielo por unos breves segundos antes de voltearse a mirarla. Su rostro mostrando un dolor y una resignación tan grande que Sora la sintió hasta lo más profundo de sí misma.

"_Esto_. Nosotros. No está funcionando, Sora," dijo y luego volvió a enfocarse en el vasto cielo, como si este le pudiera dar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

¿Esto? ¿Nosotros? Pero… ¿acaso él…? No, no era posible, ciertamente, ella se equivocaba, Yamato no podía estar…

"Estas… ¿rompiendo conmigo?"

Yamato no le respondió, ni siquiera le miró, y por un momento pensó que la ignoraba, pero… pero la forma en que su cuerpo se tensó y su expresión se volvió más fría le dijo a Sora todo lo que necesitaba saber. El dolor la golpeó fuertemente, tanto que sintió se iría al piso ante la intensidad de aquel invisible golpe, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no dejar caer las lagrimas que se juntaban en sus ojos.

Si, Yamato estaba rompiendo con ella.

Sora sacudió levemente su cabeza, tratando de ahuyentar las lagrimas y el dolor y la angustia que sentía, pero sin éxito. Pero no iba a permitir que eso le impidiera a conseguir respuestas. ¿Yamato quería terminar con su relación? Perfecto, pero no lo haría sin antes darle una buena explicación al por qué de su decisión. Incluso si eso significaba enemistarse con el chico al que, felizmente, le había hecho entrega de su corazón.

"¿Por qué?"

Yamato la miró de reojo, solo por un instante antes de volver su vista al cielo, pero ese instante bastó para plantar una semilla de esperanza en ella. Si no se equivocaba, sus ojos habían mostrado agonía y… ¿arrepentimiento?

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿_Por qué_ estas rompiendo conmigo?"

Tenía tantas ganas de acortar la distancia entre ellos, al menos físicamente, para poder sujetar su rostro y obligarle a mirarla mientras hablaban, pero Sora sabía que si hacía eso, y aquellos ojos azules que tanto adoraba no le decían lo que ella esperaba… su convicción, al igual que todo su mundo, se vendría abajo en cosa de segundos. Así que se quedó en su lugar, respirando profundamente y llamando a todas sus fuerzas a resistir. Porque lo que iba a pasar no sería lindo para ninguno de los dos.

"Ya te lo dije; no está funcionando, Sora."

"Esa no es una respuesta, Yamato; no es suficiente respuesta para lo que haces."

"Es todo lo que tengo."

"Mientes."

La postura del rubio mayor cambió, volviéndose tensa, su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y su mirada parecía poder congelar todo lo veía. Finalmente, él se giró hacia ella, su vista enfocándose en su persona, y Sora creyó ser trasportada en el tiempo—a aquella vez, después de que Takeru escapara de las manos de Puppetmon, cuando apareció frente a ellos, exigiéndole a Taichi que luchara con él.

Aquella vez, cuando ella se dio cuenta que Yamato, además de tratar de ser el perfecto hermano mayor, era solo un niño más que tenía que lidiar con problemas que a su edad no debería. Obligado a madurar rápidamente al verse frente a la necesidad de tomar decisiones que no le correspondían (como elegir quedarse con su padre para no obligar a Takeru a alejarse de su madre).

"Se acabó, Sora."

Sus ojos, que estos últimos meses siempre habían estado llenos de calidez y del cariño que sentía por ella, ahora eran tan fríos e indiferentes como los del niño solitario que alguna vez fue. Sora no creía poder contener el llanto que atentaba con escapar si seguía mirándolo, por lo que cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, dándose unos segundos para calmarse.

"Solo… dime por qué, Yamato… prometo dejarte en paz después de esto, pero solo te pido una explicación, no es mucho, ¿verdad? No creo que sea mucho pedir, después de todo… estábamos _tan_ bien antes de que me fuera a ese viaje con el Club de Tenis," Sora dijo todo eso con sus ojos cerrados y su cabeza gacha, no quería arriesgarse a que su voz de rompiera y mostrar cuanto le estaba afectando esta repentina ruptura. "Es… ¿otra chica?"

El silencio que siguió a su pregunta fue ensordecedor, pero, por sobre todo, fue inexplicablemente agonizante. Y cuando ella creyó que Yamato no le contestaría y, por consiguiente, confirmaría sus miedos, él habló.

"No…"

Solo un susurro, traído por el viento, y tan suave que creyó imaginarlo, pero la fuerza con que le llegó el sentimiento expresado en esa simple palabra sin duda era real. Tan real como la tristeza que vio en sus ojos azules.

Sora quiso hablar. No sabía si para consolarlo, para aplacar su tristeza desgarradora, o para cuestionar su respuesta. Sin embargo, no tuvo la oportunidad ni de abrir la boca, pues Yamato se le adelantó y, como ella se lo había pedido, comenzó a dar su explicación.

"Tu… nunca te apoyas en mi, Sora. Nunca buscas confort en mí. No buscas mi presencia para calmar tus dudas, ni mi apoyo en tus decisiones… De hecho, a menos que te pregunte si hay algo que te molesta, tú no me dices nada. _Nada_, Sora," él hizo una pausa. "Es más, además de tu regalo la Navidad pasada, no has mostrado ningún indicio que lo que sientes por mi sea más que solo amistad. Yo… yo sé que no soy el novio perfecto, Sora, aun me cuesta expresar lo que siento, aun estando contigo, pero lo _intento_."

Se quedó paralizada, pero, en serio, ¿qué podía decir ante eso? Un sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió y quiso desaparecer de ahí, echar vuelta atrás y evitar todo este lio. Porque Yamato tenía razón, ella sabía, a pesar de querer negarlo, muy en el fondo, que Yamato tenía razón. Pero ella… ¡ella tenía un buen motivo, en serio!

"Tú no tienes ese problema, llevas tus sentimiento a la vista de todos. Entonces me pregunto… ¿por qué, cada vez que estamos juntos, haciendo algo como novios, siento que solo estoy pasando un momento con una amiga? Cuatro _meses_, Sora, y por como actúas, pienso que ni siquiera quieres que te bese."

Sora mordió su labio inferior, la culpabilidad intensificándose dentro de ella, mas ahora era acompañada por el nerviosismo y la tristeza. Y es que… ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? Claro… _claro_ que ella quería que la besara, por supuesto, si lo que más _anhelaba_ en estos días era recibir un beso de Yamato, pero… Sora pensaba que él aun no… _Dios_, ¿en serio le había dado esa impresión?

"No es eso…" murmuró, y por un momento pensó que aquel susurro se había perdido con la brisa que los envolvía, pero no fue así.

"¿Ah, no?"

"No quería presionarte, Yamato…" dijo y suspiró angustiada, haciendo un esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas y poder explicarse con claridad. "Tú ya tienes a decenas de chicas presionándote, tratando de besarte aun en contra de tu voluntad y yo… yo no quería sentir que estaba haciendo lo mismo contigo, porque sé que, si yo hubiera mostrado interés en eso, tú me habrías besado. Lo hubieras hecho, porque así eres tú, Yamato, siempre dispuesto a hacer felices a tus amigos… pero yo quería que ese beso, nuestro _primer_ beso, fuera por parte de ambos, porque tú y yo lo deseáramos…"

Esperó un par de segundos, habiendo desviado su mirada a la mitad de su pequeño monologo, antes de animarse a verlo a la cara. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró ahí fue desconfianza. Y Sora tuvo que maldecirse mentalmente, al fin realizando lo que sucedía. Ella debió de haber hecho algo muy grave para recibir esa mirada por parte de Yamato; algo lo suficientemente impactante para hacerlo perder la confianza en ella.

"Muy bien, dado el caso que eso sea cierto, comprendo tu posición ante todo. Entiendo el que no hayas querido sentir que me presionabas ante este asunto."

_Es la verdad, Yamato, yo jamás te mentiría_, pensó desconsolada ante la expresión dubitativa del rubio.

"Pero, dime, Sora, si te sentías así, ¿por qué no hablaste conmigo al respecto? ¿Por qué no expresaste tus preocupaciones conmigo? Para eso están lo novios, ¿no? Digo, ese es el punto de formar este tipo de relación con alguien, ¿verdad? Para tener a alguien que esté _ahí_ para ti sin importar que, para poder apoyarte en esa persona especial, para que te aconseje, o, por lo menos, te ayude a lidiar con las consecuencias de tus errores," Yamato apretó su mandíbula, cortando su oración abruptamente, y dio un respiro antes de continuar. "Corrígeme si estoy equivocado, por favor, Sora."

La frialdad y enojo de sus palabras le llegaron como un cuchillo al pecho, que solo podía retorcerse mas y mas con cada indicio de que Yamato estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para contener sus emociones; emociones que, ciertamente, eran negativas. Sabía que lo que debía hacer, el curso lógico a seguir, era dejarlo partir, pedirle que terminaran esta terrible conversación al día siguiente. Yamato no le negaría esa petición, ya que, así como podía leer su ira en cada línea de su cuerpo, podía ver que el chico le imploraba a gritos que detuviera la charla.

Pero no lo hizo, y aun negando el hecho que había abordado su relación con Yamato de la manera equivocaba, le respondió. "Yo… no quería ser… no quería darte ningún inconveniente…"

Dios, ¿qué pasaba con ella? ¿Dónde estaba esa chica independiente y segura de sí misma en la que se había convertido en estos últimos años? ¿Cómo es posible que en tan solo minutos, hubiera sido reducida a esta tímida y asustada criatura, que apenas podía alzar la voz por sobre un susurro para hacerse escuchar?

"Pero no te molestó darle los inconvenientes a Taichi, ¿verdad?"

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta, sin siquiera tener la esperanza de hacerse notar, y Sora solo pudo mirarlo sorprendida, _impactada_, ante su comentario. Su mente trataba de comprenderlo, comprenderlo todo, pero no parecía poder retener la suficiente información para llegar ni a una simple conclusión, incluso cuando las palabras de Yamato daban vueltas y vueltas al interior de su cabeza. Mientras tanto, ella solo podía quedarse ahí para, parpadeando repetidamente y moviendo la boca, como si quisiera hablar pero no logrando hacer ni el más mínimo ruido.

"¿Qué…?" finalmente, logró emitir esa pregunta, pero no elaboró nada mas, el resentimiento que vio temporalmente posesionarse del rostro de Yamato la dejó muda.

"Es _eso_ lo que está mal, Sora," dijo él y suspiró resignado mientras se frotaba el rostro, como tratando de encontrar algo de claridad o tranquilidad. "No vienes a mi; vas con _Taichi_ cuando necesitas a alguien. Siempre has ido con él y antes no me importaba, pero ahora… incluso cuando tú y yo estamos… incluso ahora que me tienes _aquí_ vas con _él_, Sora. Sucedió cuando vigilábamos a los niños que estaban siendo manipulados por Oikawa, y un par de veces más luego de eso. Y hoy… hoy, Sora, yo estaba a tu lado, _justo a tu lado_, y aun así… te refugiaste en Taichi cuando Omegamon le cedió sus poderes a Imperialdramon y el viento arremetió contra nosotros."

"Oh…"

Oh, oh, oh. _Oh_. Así que eso era lo que estaba molestándole. Claro, Sora comprendía perfectamente su posición después de escucharlo, en serio, pero no sabía que responderle. ¿Qué podía decir? No era como si ella hiciera todo esto con intenciones de lastimarlo, no, era solo… bueno, era solo… _solo_…

"Oh…"

Fijó su vista en el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de prevenir las lágrimas que atentaban con escapar. Quería explicar las cosas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo, si ni ella entendía las razones detrás de su actitud, si no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas? Cielos, nunca antes tuvo problemas para expresarse verbalmente, con nada ni nadie, pero justo cuando más necesitaba ser elocuente, las palabras le fallaban. Miserablemente.

Escuchó al muchacho suspirar y luego unos leves pasos que indicaba que, o Yamato se alejaba de ella, dejándola sola tras su prolongado silencio, o hacia todo lo contrario. Cuando sintió su cálida mano sobre su hombro, dejó escapar un leve sollozo de alivio, o quizás de tristeza, Sora ya no sabía lo que sentía.

"Lamento que esto no haya funcionado, Sora, en serio que sí, pero es lo mejor… antes de que las cosas terminen mal, ¿no?" besó su frente y en ese pequeño gesto pudo sentir todo el arrepentimiento que había en él. "Aun seremos amigos, esto no cambiará eso jamás, pero… será mejor que nos distanciemos un poco… solo hasta que todo vuelva a la normalidad."

Con esas palabras, Yamato soltó sus hombros y comenzó a alejarse, y Sora sabía, sabía que si no hacía algo para detenerlo, su relación con el rubio mayor se dañaría irremediablemente. Así que, dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, aun sin alzar la vista, acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y se aferró a su cintura. Lo sintió tensarse, pero aun así no desistió y con un profundo respiro, Sora habló.

"Es costumbre…" no quiso esperar hasta que él respondiera a eso, así que continuo hablando, aun con su voz temblorosa. "Es costumbre… un reflejo, en serio…"

Sora respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Yamato seguía sin reaccionar, pero no dejó que eso la desanimara; ahora era el momento perfecto para dar razón a sus acciones.

"He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida dependiendo de Taichi, apoyándome en él… para cualquier cosa. Tienes que entender, Yamato, que nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales… hemos estado juntos para todo, él ha estado ahí para mí siempre…

Cuando mi madre me regañaba por jugar futbol o por rasparme las rodillas o por ser poco femenina en general, él estaba ahí para animarme. Yo… incluso después, cuando sentía que nadie podía entenderme, ni mi mamá ni mi papá… Yo estaba pasando por tantos problemas antes de ir al digimundo… y Taichi estaba ahí, fue mi soporte por tanto tiempo… Pero después fuimos enviados al digimundo y aprendí a depender en otros, mas él siguió siendo una constante, ¿entiendes? Lo único que nunca ha cambiado en mi vida es Taichi…"

Suspiró aliviada cuando se percató que Yamato ya no estaba tenso, ya no estaba listo para salir corriendo dada la oportunidad, no que creyera que fuera a reaccionar de esa manera. Abrazándose más fuerte a su cintura, Sora se permitió la osadía de descansar su cabeza en la espalda del rubio.

"Después de tantos año, yo solo… yo solo me acostumbré a apoyarme en él, es solo… un hábito."

Luego de unos breves segundos en silencio, que para Sora se hicieron una eternidad, Yamato finalmente habló. "¿Qué hay de mi, entonces? ¿De qué sirve que sea tu novio, si no te apoyas en mi?"

"Estoy _tratando_… Créeme, en serio que sí, pero es difícil romper un hábito tan arraigado."

"Si…"

La incertidumbre que había en su voz casi la hace llorar nuevamente, pero se tragó las lágrimas. Ahora no era el momento para dejarse caer; si quería salvar esta relación, no podía dejarse arrastrar por el dolor y la tristeza.

"Pero aun así no me crees…"

Ahora fue el turno de Yamato de suspirar y sujetó sus manos con firmeza, como tratando de buscar un ápice de seguridad en ese contacto. "Te creo, pero… necesito saber, Sora, cuando vigilábamos a los niños… cuando fuiste con Taichi, si bien entonces no me importo, yo… necesito saber. ¿Por qué fuiste con él, Sora? No dije nada ese día, pero esperaba que decidieras… quedarte conmigo."

"Necesitaba hablar con él," dijo e hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente, disfrutando del aroma que había llegado a asociar con Yamato: una mezcla entre la fresca brisa del océano por la mañana y algo indiscutiblemente masculino. "Nadie sabía nada de nosotros. Taichi me vio antes de entrar a los camarines la Navidad pasada, pero no estaba seguro si yo había sido capaz de darte el regalo y eso, así que… y después nunca hubo tiempo de hablar con él hasta que apareció Oikawa. Fui con él porque quería ser yo quien le dijera lo que había entre nosotros, sentí que se lo debía… tú sabes que Taichi siente algo por mi…"

"Está bien…"

Las palabras de Yamato fueron susurradas tan suavemente, que si no hubiera estado abrazada a él tan cerca, no las hubiera escuchado. Su estancia cambió de repente, ya no sentía esa confianza que Yamato emitía a diario, no, era como si… estuviera resignándose a lo peor. La leve inclinación de sus hombros se lo dijo, el suspiró casi inaudible lo confirmó.

"Aun hay algo que te molesta, Yamato. Dímelo por favor, quiero saber lo que piensas… lo que sientes, siempre… quiero—quiero conocerte mejor."

"Mmm…"

Ella quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. No mentía cuando le dijo que quería conocerlo mejor, porque a veces sentía que no lo conocía para nada, no como ella deseaba. Sin embargo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Sora sentía que lo entendía a la perfección, era irónico, en serio, no saber lo que pensaba pero aun así entender lo que sentía. Esta revelación le dio una idea de la raíz del problema.

_Oh, Yamato… en serio no piensas que…_

"Creo, ya se cual es el problema aquí…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Finalmente, decidiendo que no aguantaría el dolor si Yamato dudaba de ella una vez más, Sora soltó el abrazo lentamente. Reuniendo todo su coraje, caminó a su alrededor hasta quedar frente a él y sujetó sus manos. Le miró a los ojos, y se sorprendió al ver que, lejos de lo que pudo creer, Yamato estaba tan afectado como ella y trataba por todos los medios de creerle.

_¿Qué te detiene, Yamato?_

"Hoy, cuando me refugié en Taichi por el fuerte viento que se liberó cuando Omegamon… fue solo un reflejo, un acto involuntario, es por eso—ya te lo dije, Yamato, fue solo costumbre, un hábito. No significó nada. _Nada_, te lo juro. Yo—"

"…Te creo."

Sus palabras estaban tan cargadas de sentimientos oprimidos que la tomaron por sorpresa. Ella solo podía especular por cuánto tiempo Yamato había estado reprimiendo esos sentimientos, pero ahora ya estaban a la luz, sin filtros, ni arreglos; como un diamante en bruto.

"Lo siento," murmuró Yamato, sacándola de su estupor.

"¿Por qué?"

"…Por ser tan _malditamente_ inseguro."

Permanecieron en silencio después de su admisión. Yamato entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sujetó sus manos con firmeza, acariciando sus nudillos. Algo de la tensión se había esfumado, Sora podía sentir el aire a su alrededor menos pesado, así como también el dolor que pareció envolverlos en algún minuto.

Ahora, solo les quedaba la incertidumbre. Esa duda persistente al no saber qué hacer, que decir… como actuar el uno con el otro.

Sora detestaba el hecho de que una cosa tan simple como la falta de comunicación los haya reducido a esto, a esta incomodidad, a este miedo de decir lo equivocado y enviarlos directo a un sufrimiento imparable.

El destino irrevocable de su ya quebrantada relación.

Yamato la miraba de forma peculiar. Nada diferente a como la miraba antes, de eso estaba segura, pero… de cierto modo se sentía diferente. Cuando lidiaba con Yamato, Sora aprendió rápidamente que tenía que especular muchas cosas, nunca estando completamente segura de lo que él quería decir mediante sus acciones; el hecho de que él rara vez decía lo que realmente quería no ayudaba para nada. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran su característica mas expresiva, y todo lo que ella tuvo que hacer fue aprender, aprender a leerlo—¡y estaba todo ahí! Le tomó tiempo, tres largos años de intentos fallidos, unos cuantos meses probando esta nueva habilidad de ella, pero valió la pena.

Ahora, con esta discordancia a cuestas, su pequeño talento se había dañado, y aunque no estaba perdido, ahora le era difícil saber lo que Yamato estaba sintiendo.

Había algo ahí, en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, un sentimiento, una emoción que estaba segura nunca había visto allí antes… algo, _algo_…

"Yamato…"

No alcanzó a decir mucho, solo su nombre, ya que en ese instante un sonido estruendoso la interrumpió, asustándola, asustándolos, y Sora reacciono automáticamente. El sonido provenía cerca de su espalda, ella trató de alejarse, por lo que se movió rápidamente hacia adelante y… terminó en los brazos de Yamato. Fue un reflejo lo que la hizo moverse, en serio, lo fue… o eso quería creer, pero la verdad era que… no _necesitaba_ aferrarse a él. No, pero había estado anhelando abrazarlo de esta manera desde la pasada Navidad y ahora era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. La oportunidad perfecta, ella estaba asustada, cierto, pero no lo suficiente para aferrarse a alguien, aunque él no sabe eso y—

Ahí detuvo sus pensamientos en seco, analizándolos. ¿Quería ella que él permaneciera ignorante ante el motivo detrás de sus acciones? ¿Quería que él supiera la verdad? Podía callarse este hecho, pasarlo como una reacción involuntaria, un reflejo, y Yamato jamás se enteraría, pero… el incidente anterior se le vino a la mente y Sora hizo una mueca de dolor al pensar en el daño que todo _esto_ había causado. No, no, ella no podía callarse esto.

De repente, sintió sus brazos envolverla, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, aferrándose a ella… como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sora sabía que podía pasar tal gesto como una reacción ante el estruendoso sonido que aun los perturbaba, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, pero—aquel gesto de Yamato había llegado demasiado tarde para eso.

Sus manos se deslizaron por su espalda, apegándola a su pecho. Aquel estruendoso sonido se hizo más fuerte e insistente, pero Sora no lo escuchó, no le importó.

"¡Woof! ¡Woofwoof!"

Un masivo perro corría alrededor de ellos, su ladrido increíblemente fuerte, mientras perseguía a su víctima, probablemente un gato.

Pero todo lo que Sora podía escuchar eran los latidos del corazón de Yamato, retumbando en sus oídos, acelerándose gradualmente. Su aroma invadió sus sentidos, aquella dulce mezcla de la fresca brisa del océano por la mañana y algo indiscutiblemente masculino. Cuando su mente logró alcanzar algo de claridad, Sora se percató del ominoso silencio que los rodeaba.

Y los brazos de Yamato aun no se movían.

"Me… estas abrazando…" musitó contra su pecho, pero sabía que sería escuchada, así que no repitió sus palabras.

"Si…"

"Yamato—"

"Lo siento."

"…¿Por qué?"

"Mereces más que… _esto_, Sora."

"Pero yo quiero _esto_, Yamato."

Yamato soltó un suspiro y, muy suavemente, acarició su espalda con una de sus manos mientras mantenía la otra firmemente posicionada sobre su cintura. En un acto que la dejó sin aliento, Yamato giró su cabeza un poco y Sora sintió sus labios presionar contra su sien en un tierno beso.

"Podemos… arreglarlo, ¿verdad?"

Ella quería desesperadamente que Yamato le dijera que sí, que si podían, _por supuesto_ que podían, porque así estaba predicho; quería oír que todo este lio solo había sido un malentendido y que las cosas seguirían igual que antes, pero… Yamato no dijo nada.

"Yamato… dime que _podemos_ arreglarlo."

Dios, apenas tenían catorce años; no era posible que sus sentimientos fueran tan intensos como para que el solo pensar en un posible quiebre doliera tanto. Yamato la sorprendió cuando se alejó un poco de ella, no mucho y no lo suficiente para romper el abrazo, pero lo justo para verla a la cara.

"¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres, Sora?"

"Si."

"¿No te arrepentirás después de esto?"

"No, jamás podría arrepentirme."

La convicción de sus palabras la sorprendió, y sorprendió a Yamato también, pero por primera vez desde que las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse a su alrededor, Sora sintió que estaba en control de ella misma.

"Te quiero, Yamato. Te quiero, como no tienes idea," dijo y sonrió tiernamente ante su mirada de sorpresa. "Y si tu lo deseas, se que podemos superar esto, _juntos_, como debe ser."

Yamato no dijo nada en respuesta, pero sus palabras le llegaron, tuvieron efecto en él. Lo pudo ver en sus ojos, cuando el dolor y la tristeza y la incertidumbre comenzaron a desvanecerse poco a poco, dando paso al anhelo y al nerviosismo y… a la esperanza. Él _si_ quería esto, y ahora estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Yamato la sorprendió con una devastadora sonrisa, esa que no fallaba en dejarla en las nubes, y luego la besó, con ternura. Lento y apasionado, agresivo y tierno a la vez; incluso sus besos eran contradictorios, pensó Sora, pero así estaba bien, así le gustaba.

"Yo… también te quiero, Sora…"

Así le quería.

**.~.**

**.~.**

**.~.**

_Al ser una persona que creía firmemente que la rutina arruinaba las relaciones y se llevaba todo lo bueno de la vida, Yamato la evitaba como pudiera. Pero al ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa, no podía evitar ceder ante la propuesta de caminatas diarias por el parque._

_Y, sorprendentemente, ahora era algo que había llegado a disfrutar, incluso a sabiendas que era una rutina._

_Caminaban lado a lado, sin prisa, el único contacto entre ellos era la mano de su esposa rodeando su antebrazo, y Yamato sintió como si retrocediera en el tiempo, a aquellos días donde el contacto físico se limitaba a eso—como un chico de catorce años, confundido e inseguro y tan alterado… pero eso fue hace años, él había crecido, había madurado, de la forma más difícil, pero así era y estaba agradecido por eso._

_De repente, sujetó la mano de ella, llamando su atención. Su esposa se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida pero inmensamente complacida. Sus cabellos pelirrojos captaron los destellos del sol mientras este se ocultaba en el horizonte y sus ojos rojizos parecían brillar de felicidad, últimamente todo en ella parecía brillar de felicidad. Yamato le sonrió tiernamente, esa sonrisa reservada solo para ella, y Sora le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa propia._

_Sus pasos se detuvieron, y Sora permaneció quieta por varios segundos, luego sujetó su brazo con firmeza mientras miraba a su alrededor, una expresión de tristeza marchitando su rostro._

"_¿Qué ocurre?"_

"_¿Recuerdas este lugar?"_

_Observó sus alrededores, sin ver nada fuera de lo normal, nada que no haya visto en las incontables tardes que pasaban por aquí, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre un árbol ubicado unos metros hacia su derecha. Un árbol común y corriente, si no fuera por la inscripción tallada en su tronco._

"_Oh…"_

_Claro, lo recordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Ese había sido un día horrible… no, un día memorable para él, para ellos._

"_Ese fue un… día interesante, bastante memorable."_

_Sora lo miró sorprendida. "¿Memorable? ¿Por qué? Fue horrible… tanto dolor… no creo poder recordar un día más doloroso en nuestras vidas…"_

_Ella tenía razón, por supuesto, habían sufrido mucho ese día, pero…_

_Yamato le sonrió tiernamente, liberando su brazo de su agarre para pasarlo por su ya no tan esbelta cintura. "Aprendimos mucho acerca de nosotros mismos ese día, Sora, ¿lo recuerdas? Eso ayudó a forjar nuestra relación, romper viejos hábitos, crear unos nuevos…"_

_Sora sujetó la mano que tenía posada cómodamente sobre su vientre, dándole un fuerte apretón. "Pudimos haber logrado eso sin tanto dolor."_

"_No, Sora, no lo hubiéramos logrado. Éramos jóvenes y tontos, creo que era necesario que pasáramos por eso para lograr lo que tenemos ahora… Y eso de que fue el día más doloroso de nuestras vidas, puedo recordar otra instancia que fue mucho peor."_

"_El quiebre."_

"_Si, el quiebre."_

_Ahora, ese era un doloroso recuerdo; había sido solo otro obstáculo más que tenían que superar juntos, otro aspecto necesario de sus vidas, y ellos lo habían superado brillantemente. De eso ya eran seis meses._

_Cuando se acercaban a su décimo aniversario juntos y su primer aniversario como matrimonio, una discusión que había escalado a proporciones inimaginables los había separado por la mayor parte del mes. Pero a la llegada de Víspera de Navidad, Yamato había sido el que cedió al final, y fue en busca de una posible reconciliación. Cuando había llegado al departamento de Sora, no esperó mucho, ciertamente no lo que sucedió, pero para cuando la mañana de Navidad les daba la bienvenida después de un apacible sueño, ellos ya estaba junto nuevamente, y esta vez con una promesa de volver a intentarlo._

_Aquella noche Sora le había dado más que solo una segunda oportunidad, como se enteró Yamato después, mucho, mucho más._

_Sonriendo ante la felicidad que creció en él, Yamato, como ya era costumbre desde que le dijeron las buenas noticias, acarició el vientre de su esposa suavemente, siendo recompensado con un golpecito en respuesta._

"_Pero aun así logramos superar los problemas en ambas ocasiones, ahora todo está bien," dijo Sora, girándose entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara._

_Yamato besó sus labios levemente, apenas era un roce, y luego se alejó un poco, apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Siendo la celebridad que era, Yamato no podía darse el lujo de expresar abiertamente sus emociones en público, pero un inocente beso estaba bien. Él valoraba mucho su privacidad, y Sora siempre si lo quiso para ella sola. Y así le gustaba._

"_Te amo, Sora. Te amo, como no tienes idea."_

_Ella se ruborizó, su radiante sonrisa no tardó en hacerse presente, y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ocultando su rostro en su cuello._

"_Yo… también te amo, Yamato…"_

_Así le quería._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p>Eso es, reviews son como galletitas =D a todos nos gustan!<p> 


End file.
